04564
}} is the 4,566th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 4 January, 2007. Plot Katie is in the stables at Butlers Farm as Andy walks towards her. She ignores him. He asks her what is wrong and she tells him that he can talk to Jo if he wants somebody to talk to. He tells her that Jo confided in him about some problems she had and he didn't want to break her confidence. He wonders why Katie invited Jo's mum to the village and says that she only did it to stir things. Katie is annoyed when he comments on how much she whinges. Kelly and Jimmy are eating breakfast in Home Farm. She complains about how the bacon isn't very crispy. He reminisces about how Tom could cook a great breakfast and they would be one big happy family, until they finished it and started arguing again. Kelly tells Jimmy that her agent thinks she needs a bigger chest. She muses about how her chest size might be okay in Japan but she needs to be bigger for a career in topless modelling elsewhere. She asks Jimmy to pay for it as an early birthday present. He doesn't like the idea of lots of people having pictures of her in their bedrooms. In Butler's Farm, Jo says that she wishes she hadn't told Andy about what happened with her mum's boyfriend. He suggests that she tells Katie as she thinks they are hiding something. Jo says that she only told Andy as she knew that he wouldn't judge her and Jacqui arriving has brought it all back. Jacqui enters and tells Jo that she can introduce to her a few more people and would like to see where she works. She says that it is a relief Jo has landed on her feet. Perdy heads into the kitchen of Mill Cottage. Grayson comments on how she is dressed to kill. Perdy tells him that she is going to the gynaecologist. She hopes that she will be a bit more positive than she has been. Grayson muses that she charges enough. Grayson annoys her when he says that maybe everything is in her head. She muses that Rosemary thinks she miscarries deliberately just to spite her. Grayson says that Rosemary is just desperate for grandchildren. Perdy is glad that Rosemary doesn't have another generation which she can screw up. Jo head towards the Vets surgery with Jacqui and shows her around. Jacqui muses that cleaning up after operations isn't very glamorous. Jacqui teases her when Jo says that she can train to be a veterinary nurse. Hari is amused when Jacqui flirts with him and Jo snaps at her. Jacqui asks Hari if he would like to join them for lunch at the pub. He declines saying that he doesn't drink when he is on duty. Jacqui heads out telling him to do whatever he can to keep Jo on the straight and narrow. Edna is in Woodbine Cottage talking to Tootsie about how she is the only one who doesn't judge her but that is because she doesn't know how wicked she has been. Pearl knocks on the door. Edna tells her that she is busy. Pearl says that when she came back to the village, Edna was the only one to give her the time of day. She pleads with Edna to open the door. Edna wonders if Len sent her. Pearl asks Edna what is wrong. She tells Edna that Tootsie needs to go on a walk. She tells Edna that she and Len set their clocks by Edna walking her. Pearl is pleased when Edna tells her that she can take Tootsie for a walk. Jack is in the Woolpack with Jo and Jacqui. Jacqui tells him that she has a lot to thank the Sugdens for. She muses that Andy seems like a steady lad. Jo says that she pays Andy and Katie rent and she helps out. Jacqui wonders why Jo is snappy as she heads out saying that she said she would baby-sit Sarah. Del heads over to Val who is drinking at the bar and talking to Diane. Diane muses that if they both married a Pollard, Val would be Del's step mother. Del muses that would be a passion killer. Val says that David will have a nice inheritance now. Del wonders if she thinks that she is a gold digger. Val tells her that she could do a lot worse. Del muses not if David turns out like Pollard. At the farm, Jo tells Andy that Jacqui is in the bar flirting with Jack. She tells him that it shouldn't be an effort to get on with your own daughter. She heads off saying that Jacqui has even turned Andy against her when he says that there are usually two sides to every story. Betty heads over to Pearl who is walking Tootsie. She muses that Pearl is honoured by being allowed to walk her. As they discuss how Edna thinks people are talking about her, Tootsie runs away. Betty asks Pearl if there is any more news about the murder. Pearl says that she hasn't heard anything. Betty tells her that Jamie is apparently the one who killed Tom. Betty says that she isn't surprised as Jamie has come from a broken family. Betty says that she would make a good judge. She heads off telling Pearl to let Edna know she was asking after her. Jacqui heads into Butler's with some sandwiches. She talks about Viv and how rude she is. Jo refuses to take a sandwich and heads off when Jacqui talks to Andy about how Jack is a lovely man. Andy is playing with Sarah as Jacqui wonders what is wrong with Jo. Len is talking to Jack in the village as Pearl rushes over to them. They are amused when she tells them that she has lost Tootsie. Jack says that he will keep a look out. She heads off hoping that she finds Tootsie before Edna finds out. Len says that he hopes for Pearls’ sake she does find her. Katie is in the stables when Jo heads over to her. Jo asks if she can help out. She questions if Katie hates her being there. Katie apologises and says that she thought she was helping by inviting her mum to the village. Katie says that she hates being shut out and she is aware that she and Andy have been keeping something from her. In the Woolpack, Perdy tells Grayson that she can have a little alcohol in moderation and then none after she conceives. She tells him that going to the gynaecologist takes the sparkle out of trying to conceive. Grayson's phone rings. He tells her that it was the Kings’ accountant. He tells her that Tom left his affairs in a state and he has to help sort them out. Diane heads out through into the bar from the back room with her phone. She looks at Grayson. He avoids her and tells Perdy that the accountant can wait. At the stables, Jo is talking to Katie. She says that Jacqui arriving has made things worse. Katie apologises. Jo says that she doesn't want to go into it and her friendship with Andy is one of the most important things in her life and she doesn't want to wreck it but is scared that Jacqui will. In Butler's Farm, Andy says to Jacqui that he thought she came to the village to patch things up. Jacqui says that she thought she had too. Jacqui says that she tries to show some interest and Jo walks out on her. She wonders what Andy means when he says that Jo has her reasons. Andy says it is a shame that they don't get on. Jacqui guesses that Jo has been telling tales and asks him to tell her what Jo has said. Jacqui says that she wants a chance to tell her side. In the Woolpack, Jimmy heads over to Kelly telling her that he likes her just the way she is. She tells him that he isn't a casting agent. He says that he doesn't like the idea of pervs looking at her. He muses that he only likes people eyeing her up when she is with him. She tells Jimmy that he is being selfish. She says that she would have an independent income and she wouldn't have to sponge off him. She panics when he jokes that he might have to sponge off her the way things are going with the will. She says that the boob job would be an investment in their future. Jimmy says that she is the only good thing going for him at the moment. She jokes that there will be more of her to get hold of. Jimmy cuddles her saying that he could get used to that. At the bar, Grayson tells Diane that she is like a 14 year old girl with her naughty text messages. She says that Paul is going to cover the bar and she has booked a taxi for the casino. Grayson muses that he hasn't said he will go yet! He tells her that Perdy has had a rough day but he doesn't know what to say without saying the wrong thing. He asks her if she feels guilty for not telling Jack about their casino trips. She says that she hasn't gone anything wrong and wants a bit of harmless fun. He agrees to go with her. In Butler's Farm, Andy tells Jacqui about what Jo told him. He muses that Jacqui isn't shocked. Jacqui says that Jo was lying and she tells him her side of the story. She says that Jo was infatuated with Mike who was a decent guy until Jo turned on him. Pearl and Len enter Woodbine Cottage. Edna tells them that Tootsie's dinner is all dried up and they are late. Pearl tells Edna that she has lost her. Andy is sat on the sofa in Butler's Farm when Jo enters with Katie. He tells them that Jacqui is reading Sarah a story. Katie is annoyed when Andy asks her to leave him and Jo to talk. Jo says that she doesn't want to cause anymore trouble. Katie heads off. In Mill Cottage, Perdy is asleep on the sofa when Grayson enters. He says that the accountant could bore for England. He sees her sleeping and sees that she has drunk a bottle of wine. He covers her over with a duvet and kisses her on the forehead. He blows out the candles that she put out for dinner. In Butler's Farm, Andy says that Jacqui told him a different story to what Jo told him. He says that he wants the truth. He wonders why she didn't go to the police. She muses that Andy doesn't believe her. Jo says that any parent would protect their kid except Jacqui. She becomes tearful saying that she is messed up because of Jacqui. She says that Andy knows her better than anyone. She heads off annoyed when Andy asks if she did lead Mike on. She says that he obviously doesn't know her if he has to ask her that. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes